


Guardians of the Realms

by FictionDaze



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fit of boredom Jack stumbles upon the entrance to another world. What he finds on the other side will lead to more interesting outcomes than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians of the Realms

“Bored? What do you mean bored?” Santa’s shoulders heaved but he didn’t turn his attention away from his workstation. Slight irritation laced his tone and made his heavy Russian accent all the more intimidating. 

Jack didn’t flinch. “I mean bored. Disinterested, out of things to do, without something to occupy my time. Bored.”

“You are guardian!” Santa finally turned, gesturing with outstretched arms to express his disbelief. “How can you be bored?”

“Well, unlike you, I don’t have a holiday to plan for.” Jack bumped his stick against the bottom of his foot idly as he spoke and watched the action with feigned interest to avoid looking his senior in the eye.

Santa’s eyes narrowed. “No. You don’t.” Then his back was to Jack again. “So go play with little friend of yours.”

“He’s got school,” Jack sighed, rolling his eyes at the notion. “Can you believe it? They actually expect kids to spend eight hours a day—“

“Jack!” Santa snapped but his next words came out in his usual caring tone. “If you are bored, you must find something to do. Go outside of your limits. Find perhaps something you have not seen? Explore.”

“Something I haven’t seen huh?” Jack hovered up from the place he’d been resting and swerved out of reach of the yetis that had come to collect him. “That’s a good idea. Thanks North!” With that he was shooting up and out of Santa’s facility.

Santa shook his head in amusement. “Kids.”  
***

“Something I haven’t seen before,” Jack chanted as he weaved through snow kissed trees. “How will I know what it is if I haven’t seen it?” Jack shook his head of the silly idea and decided that anything he hadn’t seen before would be more interesting than doing nothing.

He was terribly wrong. 

“Well, North got what he wanted at least,” Jack sulked as he slid to a seat beneath a large oak tree. Hours had dwindled and Jack had investigated countless trees, rocks, and places that he’d never seen before. For a brief time he’d found amusement in playing with some of the local children of the towns, only for his fun to come to an abrupt end when their parents ushered them in out of the cold.

“This sucks,” Jack lamented and pressed the back of his head to the trunk behind him. “I’m the champion of fun. The grand puma of entertainment! Got be something worth doing today. Maybe I’m in a slump. Maybe—“ Jack paused his monologue when a strange sound wisped through the trees. It sounded like the wings of a very large bird, working hard to keep the creature aloft. It was repetitious and pounding and distant.  
Jack rose quietly and honed in on the sound. He heard it again. It was most certainly the beating of wings, too large for any creature that Jack had ever seen. He squinted his eyes and cocked his head curiously to the side as he wove through the trees. “What is that?” He asked the snow that blew around his cheeks and would have chilled him had he not been the master of them.

The noise grew louder and Jack picked up speed, rushing toward the source. There was something out there. Something large. Something interesting. Something Jack had never seen before. Branches bowed and shivered in the wake of Jack’s sprinting form. He was flying now, his staff beside him and gliding him deeper into the forest. Deeper into unknown territory.  
The world seemed to grow darker as he traveled into the forest and night further engulfed the world. No matter how far he followed, the wing beats always seemed a step ahead. He couldn’t see anything, no feathers, no unsettled leaves save for those he left behind. There was only sound.

Then, abruptly, there was nothing.

“What?” Jack’s jaw went slack as he slid to a stop atop a tree branch. It was just gone, without any warning. He waited for the noise to continue, but nothing came.  
Unceremoniously Jack allowed his body to tumble from the branch. He hit the snow and it encased him like a familiar blanket, leaving his imprint in the snow as evidence that he was really there. Wild flakes he’d released on contact came fluttering down to kiss his eyelids and hair. “It got away,” Jack mumbled dejected. “It actually escaped.”

Jack merely lay there for a time afterwards, watching the moon as it traveled to its highest peak. “Why did you give me the role of the fun guy and then give me such busy companions?” Jack irately questioned the great orb.  
The moon simply shone down on him the same as it always had, silent and omnipresent.  
Jack rolled his eyes then allowed his body to follow as he heaved himself onto his side in the thick white snow. He scooped up a handful of the cold substance and blew the flakes back into the wind. He watched the tiny unique shapes as they flitted about each other, twisting and spiraling in a dance that only nature can preform. It brought a small smile to Jack’s pale lips.  
Amused, he decided then to create a flurry. He tossed himself from side to side in the snow, watching as his magic sent the ice flakes flying into the sky. Laughter bubbled up from Jack’s chest as he rolled a path out in the snow and watched the small, contained, storm that resulted. Speckles of crystal white decorated the night air and mirrored the stars that looked down on him from above. 

Jack flopped onto his back at last and marveled at the visage of falling snow he’d created. Every quiver of a snowflake looked like art to Jack and suddenly he felt a surge of something warm ignite inside of him.  
He looked up at the moon through the storm that still spiraled around him and felt the chill at his back cradle him like a lover’s arms. All at once he shuddered. A familiar and overwhelming sensation poured over him as he lay within the tender grip of his element. Color never found Jack’s ice-tinged cheeks but the heat still built up on the inside. It made his stomach knot as his core began to rage and swell. The waves always crashed down harder when the moon was full and its gravity was strongest.  
It must have been a memory that Jack didn’t remember. This need he felt. The draw he had to reach out and touch while the moon threw milky beams over his apparitional form. He wanted to indulge in the pleasure that over time he’d melded into a craft, not unlike his magic. Yet, the moon was watching and so too could its master be. Jack rose up from his place in the snow, he nearly whimpered at the loss but held himself steady. He’d hide his shame from his creator’s eye.  
Awkwardly he stumbled through the winter trudge until his staff was able to help steady him. In the distance a short stretch from where he’d landed there was a cave dug out in the side of a large mountain. Jack took refuge there, drawing his body into the dark unknown, out of sight of the moon’s light.

It was there he laid his staff on the ground and his hand worked to undo the fastening of his pants. He wiggled his fingers beneath the cloth and felt the tip of his icy need. His lower body had swelled up and was ready to greet Jack’s practiced hand. He let a sigh slip through his lips like the wind through trees on a winter’s day. His fingers encased the girth of his body and he felt a tremor run a path downward to warm what lay beneath. His hand began a rhythmic pumping motion, running up and down the skin that stretched over tense tissue. He tilted his head back against the stone wall and laughed happily at the sensation as it tickled him inside and out.  


His fingers began to run paths over his hardened prick and dribbles of excitement rose to his head to help the game along. He looked down to watch his hand work over his length and watched in amusement as the beads puddled at the tip. Jack found amusement in everything he did, but there was something purely sensational about this game. A wicked smile stretched across his face.  


At least, until he realized how well he could see those crystal beads against his skin. His eyes darted toward the cave’s entrance and he could see now that a mischievous little moonbeam had come to pry. Jack shuddered, both with embarrassment and arousal and having been caught, and backed deeper into the cavern. His hand was working too well and the feeling was getting too good to stop, but he couldn’t let the moon see him.  
It seemed to have other ideas and the ray of light pursued him. Jack backed away again. Again the beam followed, stretching over his aroused form with all the concern for his feelings as a lifeless rock.  


Jack heaved another sigh, this one of frustration. He pulled his hand from his pulsing cock, stood, lifted his staff from the ground and backed further and further into the cave.  


Just as it looked as if the moonbeam would retreat, Jack lost his footing. His staff toppled from his grasp and down he went, unable to locate his means of rescue in the darkness.  


“Ow!” Jack shouted as he connected with the ground. He stumbled to his feet and felt around awkwardly for his staff. His fingers grazed across stone until he felt an engraving along the ground. Curiously his fingers spread across the indention in the ground. Through the darkness Jack squinted, but couldn’t see what was lying beneath his hands. He pressed down firmly and all at once the room was glowing with light. Invisible torches seemed to have lit when he activated the mysterious stone. The light revealed a long hall of stone, paved with detailed carvings of creatures Jack knew from only from Jamie’s books.  
With eyes wide he took hold of his staff, which had landed directly to the opposite side of where he’d been searching, and began to float down the mysterious hall.  


“What is this?” Jack mumbled in awe as he took in the various images of creatures long since deemed myth. The serpentine creatures held their mouth open in war cries, their wings flared open in flight.  


As he moved further into the cave the sound from before rang out all around him. Now he was certain it was the pounding of wings. He crept forward and the noise grew louder. In his visage, toward the back of the cave, a strange circle of red light appeared. As he came to stand before it he realized it resembled a red mirror encircled in flame. In the center was the picture of a scaled beast more elegant than the others. Its body was drawn to a point and its great wings consumed the plate and stretched out with all the tendons of a bat. It looked like night itself and Jack found himself transfixed by the carving’s beauty.  


“Wow,” he whispered. His hand stretched out to caress the indentation on the glass. The plate began to glow when his fingers touched it and the smooth material beneath his hand softened and slipped over his fingertips like water.  


Jack’s gaze became surprised, but before he could retract his hand, he was being pulled through the portal by some invisible force.  


He felt wind across his face, strong and unforgiving. So intense his eyes had to seal shut against the assault. It was different than flying. There was something heavy about it. Something thick. After a moment it almost burned. Jack opened his mouth into a soundless scream.  
Just when he thought his body might break under the force, he hit the ground with a resounding thump.


End file.
